


Stetson wearing Alpha’s.

by LadyUkkey



Series: Art [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cowboys, Illustration, M/M, Portraits, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey
Summary: There is a new tall dark and handsome alpha in town and both omega Tony and alpha Steve seem to like that very much.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532462
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Stetson wearing Alpha’s.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [iam93percentstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Short Prompts  
> 1\. Magic/witch AU  
> 2\. College professors  
> 3\. MIT-era (please age Tony to 18+)
> 
> Long Prompts  
> 1\. Established Stucky are trying to woo Tony, who insists that anyone he dates has to be friends (or at least friendly) with Rhodey and his cousin, Sharon. Unfortunately, Steve and Bucky did not make a good first impression on either Rhodey or Sharon.  
> 2\. Author AU where Steve and Bucky co-author books and are trying to woo their editor, Tony, through their book dedications. Tony, however, thinks the dedications aren't meant for him but are instead love notes from Stucky to each other.  
> 3\. Established Alpha Steve and Omega Tony own a farm/ranch/setting equivalent and need help so they put out a help-wanted ad. Alpha Bucky answers.
> 
> Do Not Wants  
> -Major Character Death (temporary is fine but all characters have to be alive by end of story)  
> -Unhappy endings  
> -Peter Parker (other children are acceptable but I would prefer they not be the focus of the story)  
> -Abuse or infidelity within Stuckony relationship  
> -Character/ship bashing  
> -Rape/non-con  
> -Incest  
> -Mpreg (implied is okay)  
> -Genderbend  
> -Pedophilia  
> -Sick fic  
> -Deaging (younger characters as per prompt is fine but no magic/weird science where characters go from adulthood to kids)  
> -High school AU (unless characters are teachers)  
> -Bathroom kinks  
> -Woobification  
> -Hogwarts AU  
> -Homophobia (or any variation where the world is against polyamory)  
> -Sam existing solely as relationship therapy  
> -Hanahaki Disease  
> -Professor/student relationships  
> -Podfic (don't have the attention span to listen to it)
> 
> Likes  
> -Bottom/sub/omega Tony  
> -A/B/O for any of the above prompts, not just the specific request  
> -Soulmate AUs  
> -Sharon and Tony as cousins/friends  
> -Sam and Bucky frenemies  
> -Rom com tropes  
> -Big Steve and Bucky with small(er) Tony (not where he's like super tiny but I do like size difference)  
> -The Bots  
> -Consensual somnophilia  
> -Cock warming  
> -Two characters established relationship and pining for third (prefer Tony as third unless otherwise requested but all are fine)  
> -Domestic fluff
> 
> Treats:  
> Moodboards! Playlists! Prompts! Cats! Foxes!
> 
> Socials:  
> tumblr/ao3: iam93percentstardust  
> discord: allecat


End file.
